In recent years a wide variety of devices have been developed for use in connection with automobiles, trucks and other vehicles to form enclosed compartments in association with the vehicle suitable for use as sleeping or camping quarters.
In the last few years a number of small cars have been marketed which have a pair of side doors and a third rear door. The rear door is hinged for movement about a horizontal line on its upper end and when closed generally is inclined downward and to the rear. When opened, it projects upwardly and to the rear so as to allow access to the rear compartment of the vehicle.
The present invention contemplates a tent attachment which may be used with vehicles having rear doors of this type to form an enlarged compartment in the rear of the vehicle which is useful for sleeping or camping purposes or simply to provide an enlarged storage area.